


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor is too nervous for his upcoming match against Leon, so this looks like a job for Hop to help him relax.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Well since my first nsfw fic was a success I thought I'd write another one! Enjoy! Don't like don't read simple as that!

I sat in the locker room waiting for my match against the Champion Leon. I was so nervous I couldn’t even stand right, “I can do this, I can do this.” I kept repeating those words hoping to calm me down but to no avail. I got here about an hour ago hoping to get a strat down but like usual nerves got the better of me. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. “Hey Vic! It’s me Hop can you let me in?” I got up and opened the door, there he was my best friend, rival and boyfriend; Hop.” “H-h-hey Hop what’s up?” I tried to sit but it was a bit clumsy and I almost fell over, “Mate you look nervous are you doing alright?” I nodded, “Yeah I’m okay just I have a hard time focusing right now.” Hop locked the door behind him, “You’ve got a little time until the match starts, why don’t I help you unwind a bit.” 

“What do you mean by-” Hop walked over to me and began rubbing my crotch, I froze and muttered a moan, “H-h-Hop? What what are you doing!” I wanted to resist but every time I tried to move Hop’s hands moved with me rubbing my member. “What’s it look like? I’m helping my boyfriend relax, you want me to stop?” I whimpered seeing Hop this way turned me on, “No-no I want this,” Hop smiled, “Don’t worry about people walking in here I left a sign saying'' Do not disturb,” “So you had this plan didn’t you-!” I stopped mid sentence when Hop continued to rub me through the fabric of my shorts; my dick heating up from the friction pressing against my pants eager to be free, “Ah-ha-ha Hop that feels so good.” I began to drool a bit. Hop dropped my pants and underwear and my dick sprung out; The six-inch dick dripping with precum, I moaned as the cool air of the locker room met with my member. Hop licked his lips and began to jerk me off, I covered my mouth to make sure no one would hear me but Hop whispered in my ear. “It’s okay Vic no one can hear us outside, you can moan all you want mate.” I dropped my hands and moaned as Hop continued to jerk me off.

“Ah-ah-Hop…” Hop then kissed the head and began to lick off the precum earning a few more moans from me, “You want this Vic?” I nodded, “I can’t hear you Victor.” Hearing him call me by my full name made me twitch, “I want you Hop.” I muttered, with that Hop started blowing me, “H-H-Hop I -” I couldn’t muster the words. Hop’s mouth over my cock sucking me all the way to the base, with his tongue occasionally licking the now sensitive head. “Mmmm Vic you’re dick taste so good,” Hop released me and I took a moment to gather my breath. Hop got out a bottle of lube and put some on his finger, “We don’t have much time so I won’t be able to fuck you know but this is the best I can do.” I was still in a daze but Hop then started to finger me, “Gah” I cried out with pleasure, “That’s a good boy Vic, suck my finger in.” Hop looked so hot when he was in control. Hop added more finger in me and started to suck me off some more as he fingered me. “H-Hop-I want you inside of me now!” I shouted a bit causing him to flinch, “You do? Are you sure?” Hop looked a little hesitant but seeing him all hard made it too irresistable for me, “I don’t care just fuck me p-p-please.” Hop pulled down his pants and I made out with him, “Mmph...You’re so lewd Vic.” I kissed his neck a bit causing him to moan, “It’s all your fault Hop.” I pushed him onto the ground and began to lower myself on him, “Ahh Vic!” I bounced on Hop’s six inch and moaned as I rode him. “Yeah Vic ride me-ah that feels so good” Hop smiled as he just watched me bounce. “Hop I love your dick so much” I panted and began to jerk myself off. I started to slow down cause I was getting tired, but Hop pushed me back and began fucking me deeper hitting my special spot, “Here Vic, you rest and let me do the work now!” Hop continued to pump in and out inside of me, “Hop-I’m gonna cum!” “Tssk-m-me too Vic!” Hop lifted my jersey up to expose my chest and shot his seed inside of me right when I cummed over my body. The hot sticky mess filled me up and began to drip out of me as Hop pulled out. “Ha-ha-ha How was that Vic? Do you feel better now?” I nodded and smiled, “Yeah I feel much better, mind staying a bit longer and help me clean up? I don’t want to win the Championship title all looking like a mess.” Hop laughed and cleaned me up, thankfully there was a sink nearby to make things easy. 

After cleaning up I got a call from the gym officials saying that it’s time. I gave a kiss to Hop and whispered, “If I win this you get to bottom next time.” Causing him to blush, “Sounds like a plan.” He then slapped my ass a bit causing it to sting slightly. I laughed and went on to challenge Leon.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe next time Vic will top Hop who knows!


End file.
